


Sirius and Remus

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Some Wolfstar fluff.The time when Remus had to leave with the Pack during the war crisis.Angry Sirius for sure.Hope you like itt:))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“MOONY!”

“SIRIUS NO-“

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?”

“I AM GOING TO GO-“

“THE HELL WITH THE NIGHT!”

“WHAT THE-“

“I AM NOT LETTING MY MOONY GO AWAY FROM ME!”

The conversation.. or rather.. yelling, ended with an abrupt pout in Sirius’ face. He stood there, crossing his heavy pale arms, darting his stormy gray eyes at his Moony, panting heavily with forehead beaded with sweat, his long lustrous hair in a man bun.  
Remus stood opposite, hands taking support of the desk in James’ room. He was breathing hard too, his sandy hair had grown a bit long, not much of a competition to Sirius, but it had been curly and wavy, now it was as messy as James’while he slept. His back was to Padfoot. His amber eyes shone with sadness and anger and as his olive knuckles went white and red..

“Remus-“   
Sirius panted again, shoving a little strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Sirius please-“  
Remus turned to face his mate, he could see every detail of Sirius, and he knew his lover was flushed with the same anger that coursed through his veins, similar coloured blood that rose up to his cheeks and the sunlight that tinkled the small drops on the crevices of his ducts.

“Hey, Pads- don’t cry-“  
He ran towards him, as Sirius’ hung his head down and sat on James’bed.

“Please Moony..” he started, trying to control the wetness in his eyes. Oh Gods! Sirius hated to cry in front of his Moony!

Rubbing his eyes furiously, he looked at his face, the scars that danced across his nose and cheeks, the sandy eyebrows which ruled his eyes, the amber eyes- flecked with gold and green.. a result of his lyncanthropic lifestyle. His ears, pointy, but not much- red with blood gushing inside.   
He felt those olive coloured soft hands touching and cupping his face.

“Sirius..”

“Please Moony..” Sirius croaked, his hands covering Moony’s,  
“I don’t want you to go- James and Lily are already packing up..Peter has already been cut off far lot.. I only have you.. Moony.. please..”

He kissed Moony’s palms and found a wet mark on the place of his touch, it was his tears.

“Sirius.. this is *for* us! This is *for* us all! This is the best chance I have to fo my part to keep you all.. keep Prongs, Lils and Prongslette safe.”

Their foreheads linked, despite the heat they both gave up from those blushes and cries and anger, they both felt cold.. they both missed each each other a lot.

“Moony! This is _not_ keeping me or Prongs or Lils or Prongslette safe!” 

“What do you mean- YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER-“

“I.. I DON’T KNOW WHAT I AM-“

“WE’VE GONE THROUGH THIS IN SCHOOL!-“  
“Sirius please.. stop!”

Both stopped again, still foreheads linked, Sirius was shaking from outside, his heart broken into pieces..  
Moony gripped Pads in a hug and was soon picked onto his lover’s lap by the familiar hands.

“I have not gone yet…”  
Moony whispers against Sirius’ ear.

“But you will.. won’t you? You stubborn brat.”  
Sirius felt Moony’s soft lips curve into a smile against his ear.

“We are going to be safe anyways, you and me here.. what is the use of going to the pack? Volde-“

“Sirius!”

“Okay. You know who is recruiting them *from* the pack!”

Remus went silent and stroked Sirius’dark hair with one hand, the other tangled in the bun.

“Sirius.. this is not for having an open game to Him.”

The amber ringlets met with grey storm like the sun coming out after the thundering weather.

“Then what?!”

“This is for our Changing. Our Transformation. This is because, if we stay with our families, during these times.. I might.. I might give us away.. I might.. I might Change and Turn and.. and hurt anyone.. unknowingly.. I don’t want that.”

“We’ve gone through this in school Remus.”

Remus’ eyes widened, since his nickname had come up, Sirius rarely called him ‘Remus’ it wad either Moony or Moons or something else. He only called him Remus when he was angry.

“Sirius-“

“I love you.”

“I love you too-“

“Don’t leave me.”

They both looked at each other, gripping their sweaters.

“Even if I’m there in the fields.. turning and converting..”  
Remus cupped Sirius’cheeks again..

“I’ll always be yours.”

Sirius closed his eyes, he felt Remus’lips hovering over his and the heat growing out.

“You are mine. Everyone knows that.”

Remus smiled and pulled Sirius into a heated kiss. It lasted quite long, both in tears, hungrily gripping at each other. Not wanting to leave the other until..

“WHAAA!”  
A cry broke them.   
The door was closed, ofcourse but Harry’s crys and giggles and babbled and coos didn’t mind the laws of sound.

“He’s up.”

“I know.”  
Sirius stood up, helping Remus too.  
Remus once again hugged Sirius tightly, Sirius doing it back. Until..

“Did you remember Lily said Harry needs tk eat every four hours?”

“Eh.. she.. she mightve mentioned it.”

“You haven’t made his food as you promised?”

“Eh.. no.. I must’ve forgotten while an Angel like you blessed me with its lips.”

“You can never grow up Sirius.”  
Remus laughed and chuckled, pulling away from the hug.

“That- I will never.”


	2. Sirius' notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random notes Sirius put up for Remus(during school and after Moons went to the Pack, after Pads' arrest, his flight and all) 
> 
> Hope you like itt :)))

Dear Moony,  
I want to tell you something. Meet me on the Astronomy tower tonight ;)  
Love, Padfoot.  
\----------------------------  
Dear Moons,   
James is acting weird, why is acting all dilly dally?? Also, come quick. I need your charms essay.. love you.  
Love, Pads  
\----------------------------

Dear Chocolate,  
Hey, I am really Sirius. Sorry, serious tonight. Thank you for scolding me last night. It added a thrill of studying for the Newts in me. Thanks Moons.  
Love, your furrytail.  
\----------------------------  
My Moooooooony,  
I’m sorry, I made you mad..  
I am just, you know my boisterous attitude, I didn’t really snog that Ravenclaw! Believe me.. I could prove it to you tonight. After Charms, Shrieking Shack?  
Siriusly Sorry Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
My Reemmyyy,  
Oh come on! What do you mean you can’t come this Christmas?! The Potters have called everyone! Half of them not agreeing due to the war going on.. Half of them agreed as they need a change. Come on! But, do tell me if your 'that day' has come okay? I’ll fly towards the Lupin house and after the transformation, I’ll fly you to the Moon.. I mean to the Potters. Hope to see you soon! No Buts!  
Siriusly Lovely Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Moony,  
Hogwarts No More!  
We’re partying at the Three Broomsticks. Do come Remy, without cuz. you I’ll be brooooken. James just hit me on the head saying he doesn’t like Celestina Warbeck. Really? I’ve heard him singing these songs in the bathroom. (PS. No other meaning) please cooommmeee Moons<3, we’ll wait for you, I’ll wait for you. And yes, Lily is coming too!!

Siriusly Fricking Gorgeous Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Dear Moons,   
I’m really annoyed with all this separation! We are going to meet on the wedding day! Why not now?! I miss my furry boy! How are your transformations? Better? Are you feeling okay? I’ve had been stacking chocolate from the Potters fridge from like ages. And James or Mr and Mrs Potter say they are okay with it!   
I’ve also cleaned my room! Yeah! I have!  
Waiting for you..  
Siriusly Handsomely Lonely Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Moony!   
I just wanted you to stay after the wedding! I did call you didn’t I?!   
You stubborn boy! You think last night was enough?! You are too fast Moons, I’ll find you though.   
Ps. Your tuxedo was amazingly beautiful.. I loved how the colour mingled with your sandy hair, you looked tired Moony.. though. Are your That Days going roughly? Do you need me to come? Kill it. I’m coming myself.   
Wait for me.  
Siriusly Sad Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Remus.  
I’ve gotta tell you. BIG problem here.   
Mr. And Mrs. Potter are.. are.. I’ll just say this, you will come to know. Dragon Pox.  
James is in a bad shape. I called Lily and Peter too, Lily, being in Healer Training came quick in the middle of the night. But, Peter… he isn’t responding to our letters. He just like went silent. Do tell me if your letter to him was answered back okay? I’ll come soon after this.   
Wait for me…  
Love, Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Remus,  
I’m coming soon, James and Lily have shifted to the Godric’s Hollow. Lily wants you to meet her. I’m going to pick you up from the pack and keep you locked at the house okay? Wait for me..   
Ps. You are going to be a Godmother!!!!!  
Siriusly Godfather Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Remus.  
Lily was annoyed for your departure. Why does that pack have to be so nosy! You were here with us! With Baby Harry! That pack.   
Anyways! You won’t believe what happened today! Harry called me Siri!!! He said his first word! Not Mama! Not Papa! Siri!!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHHA. James is confused if I’m Harry’s father or he XD. I’m encasing a picture of him with this letter,   
Ps. Lily hugged me after he said the word.   
Yours Awesomely, Sirius.

\----------------------------  
Remus,  
Dumbledore and Potters are having a Sirius. Sorry again serious conversation, and I’m here with my godson. I so much miss you while I take care of him!  
(pS. I’m gonna keep sending you Baby Harry’s pics so you know what type of tornado he is just like his Dogfather! HAHAHAHAHAHHA)  
Okay, he just looooves my hair! Like you!  
I miss you Remus. It is alright here. I miss your touch and lips.  
Love you always.  
Sirius.   
\----------------------------  
Remus.  
It is impossible! I’m going straight to Godric’s Hollow right now! That NOSELESS creature is bound to find Harry! Its all because of that absent Rat! Now I know why he didn’t answer my letters! Why he shrugged when I made him their Secret keeper! I’m going to the Hollow!  
I’ll tell you about everything once I bring the Potters to safety okay?   
Love you every time.  
Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Remus.  
I CANT BELIEVE THIS!  
THAT RAT!  
HE ESCAPED!  
That Dirty Rat! Broke his finger! And escaped. Moreover, The Ministry is behaving like a jerk! They think I killed James. I.. killed.. I would never Remus.   
I know they’ve started to brand me as one of Them. But I was not! You believe me, don’t you Remus? I mean, I have full faith you will go by the truth.  
Harry is with Hagrid, Dumbledore's orders on keeping Harry with those vile Muggle sister of Lily. Those fat pigs! I pleaded Hagrid to give him to me. He didn’t agree. I didn’t want to go against Dumbledore.. but I didn’t DIDN’T APPROVE OF THAT!  
Until I reached the Hollow again, the Minister’s jerks caught me. Don’t worry, I will be proven innocent. Just you wait.  
It’s the Minister here. I’ll write to you later.  
Sirius.  
\----------------------------  
Dear Remus.  
No word from you? I sent you at least three hundred letters. Its been three years Moony, why are you not answering me? The Minister gave me a high torture dose, and I was reminded of my mother. Its paining Moony, it’s unbearable.  
That fool Framed the Innocent! That jerk! That asshole! I wanted justice and he threw me here. I just hope, you are visiting Harry, how is he..? Does he remember Siri? Does he.. does he.. does he remember them? The Minister won’t let me talk to you again. Write to me soon.  
Snuffles.  
\----------------------------  
Dear Remus.  
The moonlight fell.  
The stars shone.  
The dog with fur.  
Has long gone.  
Snuffles.  
\----------------------------  
Remus.  
We have to be there for Harry. I’ve been wanting to meet him. He’s in his third year! Didn’t believe until I saw him on the street that night. He so looked like James.   
I’m glad you teach there. I’ve been wanting to see you too.  
Love.  
PS. Your beard looks great from afar.  
\----------------------------  
Dear Remus.  
If something happens to me in the Department of Mysteries today, please tell Harry that I loved him very much. That his James persona, his Lily side didn’t matter but him. Just Harry.   
I loved him like he was my own. And looking at him all grown up, I remembered the little tufty baby who once said his first word as Siri.   
I love you Remus.  
I could count on you. I know.  
I believe you.  
Always.  
Padfoot.


End file.
